Poll Archives
Here you can see results of polls that have been done in the past. Poll #1 Which is your favourite Horrible Histories civilisation/era? Gorgeous Georgians (2 votes) Terrible Tudors (2 votes) Smashing Saxons (no votes) Rotten Romans (no votes) Putrid Pirates (no votes) Measly Middle Ages (1 vote) Awesome USA (no votes) Groovy Greeks (no votes) Woeful Second World War (1 votes) Frightful First World War (no votes) Incredible Incas (no votes) Angry Aztecs (1 vote) Awful Egyptians (no votes) Other (no votes) It turned out the the gorgeous Georgians and the Terrible Tudors were the most popular, as they both got two votes each, more than any other civilisation/era. Poll #2 What is your favourite song from Series 3? Dick Turpin the Highway Man Song (1 vote) English Kings and Queens Song (3 votes) William Wallace Scottish Rebel Song (no votes) Work Terrible Work! Song (no votes) Ra, Ra Cleopatra Song (no votes) Richard III Song (1 vote) Bad Roman Emperors Song (1 vote) The Suffragette Song (no votes) Ain't Staying Alive Song (1 vote) English Civil War Song (1 vote) Ages of Stone Song (no votes) Celtic Boast Battle (no votes) This time it turned out that the English Kings and Queens song was the favourite out of our voters! Poll #3 Who is your favourite commonly appearing character in Horrible Histories? Henry VIII (no votes) Elizabeth I (no votes) Bob Hale (6 votes) Charles II (no votes) Grim Reaper (3 votes) George VI (1 vote) George I (no votes) George III (no votes) Cleopatra (no votes) Mary Seacole (1 vote) Florence Nightingale (no votes) Caligula (no votes) Cliff Whiteley (no votes) William the Conqueror (no votes) After a week of voting is seemed that with 6 votes, Bob Hale is the overall favourite out of our voters! Poll #4 Who is your favourite Horrible Histories actor? Matthew Bayton (5 votes) Laurence Rickard (2 votes) Ben Willbond (1 vote) Simon Farnaby (1 vote) Martha Howe-Douglas (no votes) Jim Howick (no votes) Lawry Lewin (no votes) Sarah Hadland (no votes) Other (no votes) So, after another week of voting, it turned out that Matthew Bayton was the favourite actor out of our voters! Poll #5 Which do you prefer in Horrible Histories - Twisted Fairytales or Scary Stories? Twisted Fairytales (2 votes) Scary Stories (12 votes) So, after yet another week of voting, it seems Scary Stories was the favourite out of our voters! Poll #6 What is your favourite Savage Song from series 4? RAF Pilot Song (1 vote) Natural Selection (no votes) Greek Thinkers (1 vote) Pilgrim Fathers Rap (no votes) Mary Seacole Song (1 votes) Victoria and Albert (no votes) Blue Blooded Blues (1 vote) Luddites (no votes) The Borgia Family Song (7 votes) Mary I song (no votes) William Shakespeare and the Quills (no votes) Nelson's Navy Song (no votes) So, after yet another week of voting, The Borgia Family Song turned out to be the most popular out of our voters! Poll #7 ' Which is your favourite Horrible Histories series so far? ' Series 1 (1 vote) Series 2 (1 vote) Series 3 (8 votes) Series 4 (2 votes) So. after 25 days of voting, Series 3 comes out tops! Poll #8 What book-based historical theme to you want BBC to create next for the Horrible Histories TV show? Russia (16 votes) Ireland (3 votes) British Empire (8 votes) Poland (3 votes) Czech Republic (1 vote) Turkey (2 votes) Wales (1 vote) Maya (2 votes) After quite a while of voting, Russia is the theme that got the most votes! Poll #9 Which of these recurring sketches is your favourite? Stupid Deaths (7 votes) Bob Hale's Reports (23 votes) Historical Wife Swap (2 votes) Shouty Man (5 votes) Historical Come Dine With Me (2 votes) Historical Paramedics (1 vote) HH Movie Pitch (1 vote) Historical Apprentice (1 vote) HHTV News/Sport (1 vote) Scary Stories (1 vote) Other (1 vote) After months of voting, Bob Hale's Reports turned out to be the most popular sketch! Poll #10 Which of these Horrible Histories specials is your favourite? Horrible Histories Big Prom Party (27 votes) Horrible Histories Christmas Special (3 votes) Sport Relief Special (0 votes) Horrible Histories Olympic Tour (1 vote Horrible Histories Sport Special (4 votes) Scary Special (21 votes) After months of voting, the viewers' favourite Horrible Histories special is Horrible Histories Big Prom Party! Category:Archives